ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron man 5
Iron Man 5 is an upcoming American superhero film featuring the Marvel Comics character Iron Man, produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. The film is the fourth installment in the Iron Man film franchise and a sequel to''' ''Iron Man (2008), ''Iron Man 2 (2010) Iron Man 3 (2013) and Iron man 4 (2017) as well as the fifteenth installment in the '''Marvel Cinematic Universe. Shane Black is once again set to direct and Kevin Fiege and Jon Favreau will produce the film based on a screenplay by Skip Woods. The film is set for release on May 18, 2020 Cast *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark / Iron Man *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes / War Machine *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Samuel.L.jackson as Nick fury *Paul Bettany as JARVIS *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogun *Jensen Ackles as Zeke Stane-Iron Monger II *Ben Kingsley as Mandarin (Cameo) Plot The film cuts back to the death of Obidiah Stane when a soldier tells a young boy something the young boy cries and the film then cuts to him as a young man he visits Mandarin about his project mandrin tells him he has it coverd then guards grab and throw the man onto a table and prepare to replace his herat with an Arc reactor the camera zooms out but the sound of screaming can still be heard. The title comes up,A party is happening for Tony but he is not there Pepper sees a news story named Iron man friend or foe she then quiets everyone down and turns the article up the reporter says that Iron Man destroyed a convoy of oil trucks in injuring twelve people. Tony and Rhodes walk in happy when Pepper says "how could you" before running off all the guests leave and Tony sees the news him and Rhodes leave for stark indistries where Nick Fury and Maria Hill tell him he needs to stop this threat. Tony leaves for the Hall of armour to find them all in place he the looks at the Dead Space armour which then attacks him the armour tells him you killed my father before flying away leaving half of the roof destroyed.Tony lies on the floor which then breaks he is rescued by Rhodes in the Iron Paitriot suit. The man in the dead space armour lands inside a floating metle blim the suit is taken off by robtic arms leaving the man whos name is reavield as Zeke Stane he then sits in a chair when a scientist comes and tells him his Armour is ready on his way to view the armour he finds a secret passage where he finds his fathers Iron Monger room he finds the name iron monger and says to himself Iron Monger II he then leaves to view his armour throwing a grenade in the room before leaving. Tony and Rhodes track the suit to a Huge island in the middle of the Atlantic Island not knowing Stane is following their every move.Zeke sets one of his armours for a test,the armour attacks Rhodes causing him to fall out of the sky Tony tries to save him bu a Hulkbuster armour containing Zeke the two battle in the sky. While at Starks home Pepper and Happy are kidnapped by Stanes men who board a plane and take off Stane defeats Tony and captures him and Rhodes he takes Tony back to new york and places him in his home he flies out and starts destroying it causing him to drop into the sea. Zeke finds onne of his armours and puts it on saying he will ruin his reputation,Zeke starts destroying thinks as iron man causing his reputation to go down he then changes into Iron Monger and programs starks armour to attack him the armour throws stane into a buliding where a press confrences is happening the Armour knocks of Stanes helmet but Stane destroyes the armour telling the world he is iron monger and he will stop Iron Man. Tony nearley to the Bottom of the sea regains consiouness he tries to swim but his leg is stuck under a rock he prepares to die when his Hulkbuster Armour saves him. Category:Superheroes